


In the Pale Moonlight

by CinaBonJovi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Derek, Slow Build, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinaBonJovi/pseuds/CinaBonJovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants Stiles but pushes back his desire for the better of the pack. Until Stiles shows up in...THAT. Then an asshole flirts with Stiles at the club and Derek can't handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finally

Derek almost drops the beer he's been nursing, when he sees Stiles come in to meet the rest of the pack. They were all meeting up to go clubbing for Halloween. Everyone, except Derek ofcourse, is dressed up. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Boyd are the gang from Scooby Doo. Jackson is Fred, Allison is sexy Velma, Lydia is Daphne, Scott is Shaggy, and Boyd is Scooby Doo. They all actually really nice, (not that Derek would ever tell them that but still). Isaac even dressed up, as Apollo from Greek mythology. 

But _Stiles_

As many superheros that Stiles obsessed over constantly, he didn't come as any of them. Derek could have handled Stiles as Batman WAY easier than what stood a few feet away from him. 

Stiles was dressed as Princess Leia. Derek, subtly, took in the costume. If you can even call it that, there was skin everwhere. A long braided wig that drew his eyes down to the tight halter top that stretched across his pale, lightly muscled chest. Down to his skirt-ish bikini bottom that lay just below his hip bones and rode down a little further, everytime he moved. The bottoms were tight. Like, _really,_ tight. Whenever he moved too fast, the skirt would move and Derek could see the outline of his-- 

"DEREEEKK" he heard Scott call, smirking slightly. "Are you ready to go? The pack's all here"

Derek blinked, chugged the last of his beer, and cleared his throat. 

"Uhh yeah, let's go." he replied, looking anywhere but Stiles. 

Derek could smell the excitment coming from his pack but he couldn't bring himself to join in. He could tell this night was going to be a rough one. That was clear from the minute Stiles walked in. 

The night only got worse when the pack told Derek that the Scooby Doo gang all wanted to ride together, leaving him to drive Isaac. And Stiles. 

He reluctantly agreed, being as Isaac would be in the car and that would help control himself enough to not claim Stiles right then and there. But it still wasn't easy because Stiles sat shotgun and now that they were this close, Derek could really see the details of the costume. The shimmery fabric that clung desperately to every part of Stiles' perfect skin, the fucking pink-ish lipstick on those lips that Derek fantasized about being wrapped, warm and wet, around his cock. 

Derek shook his head and glued his eyes back to the road ahead. When did he get so sprung over the spastic, talkative, sassy, teenage human?? At first he figured it was just sexual atrraction, because he could smell the scent of arousal that came off of Stiles whenever they were together, added to the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in years. _Years_. But the more time that he interacted with the younger boy and the more they saved each others lives, Derek realized that Stiles was perfect for him. Stiles was his. It explained his possessiveness when other guys flirted with Stiles. He wanted Stiles as his mate and his wolf couldn't agree more. Then why hadn't Derek made a move yet? Stiles was of age now. So what was holding Derek back? 

He pushed these thoughts aside as they pulled up to club. Before the car was parked, Isaac was out and running to meet the rest of the pack. Leaving Derek alone. With Stiles. 

Stiles wasn't in a rush to get out, as he just sat there looking straight ahead, knee shaking nervously. His heart was beating faster than usual. 

"Stiles, we're here. Why are you still sitting?" Derek suddenly spoke into the silence, trying not to sound too wound up and intimidating. It didn't work.

Stiles flinched slightly before shaking his head and answering, 

"Uhh oh yeah! sorry dude, I just got lost in my own head. Happens sometimes...hey you never complemented my costume! That's kinda rude considering you're the only other Star Wars enthusiast in the pack." He was rambling again. he always did that when he was nervous. 

Derek just snorted and said, "Stiles I'm not a star wars 'enthusiast' (he is) but seriously? Princess Leia?? Of all the characters? Why not Obi Wan or yoda?"

"Because Obi Wan or Yoda aren't going to help me get laid tonight." he replied, blushing slightly. 

Derek just crooked an eyebrow up at him and got out of the Camaro. "Come on, Stiles, the pack is waiting." 

* * *

After they all got into the club, the pack dispersed their seperate ways. Scott, Allison, and Isaac went to the dance floor while the rest either sat down or went to the bar. 

An hour or so had passed when Derek, who was posted up at the bar, saw Stiles stumble onto the dancefloor with some random guy. The guy was all over Stiles; grinding on him from behind. The two were basically fucking with clothes on. The wolf inside Derek howled out in rage. Derek knows he should turn away and gather what little but of control he has left, but he can't bring himself to. The way Stiles moved and swayed to the music was simply hypnotic. He reached back and looped his arms around the other guy's neck and tossed his head back with a smile. Derek was getting more jealous by the minute. He wanted Stiles to use HIM as a pole to dance and grind against. He just wanted Stiles. ' _but you're too much of a coward to take what's yours'_ says a voice in the back of his mind. With a growl, Derek finally turned away from the dance floor and tried, to no avail, to drown his misery in alcohol. He decides to tune into what's going on with the rest of the pack. That's when he hears it. The voice of the guy Stiles was with. 

"You don't know how fucking hot you look" the voice whispered into Stiles' ear, his hands on his hips. "I'm gonna take your sexyass home with me and fuck your perfect mouth and ass, till you scream my name.'" 

Rage flooded Derek's senses and before he knew it, he was on the dancefloor, grabbing the stranger by his neck and lifting him up.

" _Mine_ " he growled into the man's face, showing his fangs. He then dropped the man into the floor and yanked Stiles up and over his shoulder and practically ran out of the club. 

"Derek what the actual FUCK?!" Stiles screamed while trying to remove himself from the werewolve's grip. "Put me the fuck down! NOW!" But Derek ignored him until he got back to his car and shoved Stiles in the passenger side and then got in the driver's side. 

He took several deep breaths to calm himself and shift back to human before he started to speak. Stiles started before him. 

"Derek...Derek what the hell was that?" he spoke softly but he wasn't afraid.

"H-he tried to take you. In front of me. I heard what he said Stiles. He shouldn't have tried to-"

"woah woah woah sourwolf I wasn't even going to go home with that guy. I can take care of myself, Derek. It's not like we're together or anything. You don't have to protect me. I'm not even a real part of the pack like Scott and the others, I'm just a human, you don't have to watch over me like that." Stiles interuppted, his scent was angry and stubborn...but something else too...sadness? 

"I-I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that. I just--"

"just what Derek? Is there something you need to tell me?" Stiles asked softly, the anger was gone from his scent and was replaced by...hopefulness? Derek looked over and met eyes with Stiles. Those beautiful, honey brown eyes stared back with an intensity that sent chils down Derek's spine. Yeah, that was definetly hope in his scent. 

Derek, being that he was not good with words when it came to...anything really, but especially emotions, did the only rational thing his brain could think of. 

He leaned over and kissed Stiles. Unsure at first, but then Stiles responded by kissing back, and the kiss became more passionate. When Derek breaks the kiss he holds Stiles' face in his hands, their foreheads touching, and breathes, "mine" 

 

**To Be Contined.**

 


	2. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek kiss. Smut occurs. Stiles' POV
> 
> (first time writing smut, don't judge too harshly)

Stiles can't breathe. He can't believe this is happening. He's dreamed of kissing Derek since...well since they met. At first he chalked it up to the fact that he was just a horny teenage boy but overtime things have changed between them. At least that what Stiles chooses to believe. But now he knows that there IS something between him and Derek. Something that wasn't just mean glares and threats of violence. His dream has come true and he is kissing Derek freakin Hale!

When they break apart long enough to breath, Stiles hears Derek say something that vaguely sound like the word "mine" but doesn't bring it up. Instead he comes down from the cloud nine long enough to be his normal self again. So he starts rambling,

"Oh my god oh my fucking god! Derek do you even know how long I've wanted to do that?! Well you probably do, werewolf senses and all. You could probably tell how I felt the day we met. Wait...if you knew then why didn't you do anything sooner? Is it cause I sass you all the time cause I can definitely cut back on the sass in exchange for more kissing...which why did we stop? We should keep doing the kissing thing.." He trailed off while trying to continue kissing. But he stops when he sees Derek's face. Derek was smiling. It wasn't his open mouth toothy Hollywood smile, it was small and soft, special. That shut Stiles up more than anything because he has never seen Derek so open and real. He can't help but grin back.

"What is it sourwolf?"

Derek shakes his head and chuckles. "That fucking costume, Stiles. It's...can I feel it?"

Stiles finds himself again at a loss for words so he just nods as Derek reaches over and touches the fabric, right where his nipple is. Derek squeezes his nipple gently, flicking it with his index finger. Stiles' breath hitches and he lets out a small gasp. At that, Derek smiles and does it again, this time a little harder. Stiles' eyes flutter shut at the teasing pleasure of Derek's perfect fingers. He opens them again when he feels Derek's hand move away from his nipple and glide slowly down his torso until it lands on Stiles' half-hard cock and squeezes. Hard. Causing his cock to harden even more in Derek's grip. He involuntarily bucks his hips up into Derek's hand, desperate for more friction. Derek pulls his hand away, making Stiles bite back a whimper. When he looks over at the older man, he sees Derek's eyes flash that neon Alpha red then back to their normal color, as if he is struggling with control.

"D-derek?" Stiles asks almost shyly

Derek simply glances over at him while starting up the Camaro and says, "I'm not having car sex, Stiles."

Then they pull off. 

* * *

They pull up to Derek's apartment in record time. Stiles is starting to panic. He's only had sex once and it was with a girl. He has absolutely no idea what to do! What if he's bad at it? What if he tries to give Derek a blowjob and he hates his inexperience and throws him out? All these thoughts are making it hard for him to remember how to breathe. In and out, he tells himself. His hands reach around each side of his body as he starts hugging himself, shaking. He hears a voice somewhere close, yet far away. 

"Stiles! Stiles just breathe with me. In and out, in and out." Derek commands, looking Stiles in the eyes and breathing with him. 

Once Stiles gets his barrings, Derek asks, "Stiles what happened? One minute you were fine then the next you were having a panic attack." His hand is resting on Stiles' thigh, voice surprisingly gentle. 

Stiles takes a shaky breath and then replies, "Derek...I'm-I've never...I'm scared you'll call this off cause I'm inexperienced and you'll stop being attracted to me" 

Derek sighs and smiles, "Stiles does this feel like I'm not attracted to you?" He asks while he takes one of Stiles' hands and places it on the hardening bulge in his pants. He then leans over to kiss Stiles, slower this time but not any less passionate. "Come on" he says, getting out of the car. 

They're barely inside the apartment good, before Derek has Stiles pinned against the wall, his tongue down Stiles' throat. His hands are all over, touching any skin he can reach. He breaks away from Stiles' mouth to start kissing, licking, and biting along his neck. He sucks and leaves hickeys that Stiles knows he's gonna have a hard time explaining later but he couldn't care less right now. In between kissing and licking Stiles can hear Derek moaning and whispering things that shouldn't turn him on, but do.  
"God, Stiles you look so fucking good like this. You wore this just to tease me didn't you? Well just for that I'm gonna tease you and then I'm gonna fuck you into my mattress and knot you. You'd like that wouldn't you? To be filled up to the brim with my cum?"  
Stiles is way past the point of being able to form coherent sentences and respond so he just moans and whimpers. He is so turned on he can feel his hard dick pressing against the tight fabric of his costume. Why is he still wearing it? That thought brings him back enough to be able to tell Derek, "Clothes...get them off"  
Derek immediately responds by making his claws come out and ripping, literally ripping, the costume off of Stiles body. He pushes the shredded pieces off of Stiles and reattaches his mouth to his neck.  
"Bed, Derek...bed"  
Derek picks him up and slings him over his shoulder for the second time that night. This time Stiles doesn't fight it.  
They reach the bedroom and Derek tosses him down onto the bed, making him bounce a little. Before he can react, Derek is back on him exploring every part of his body. He starts kissing down his body, stopping occasionally to suck another bruise on his pale skin. He reaches Stiles' belly button and licks into it bringing a moan from him. If Derek keeps this up, Stiles is gonna come before anything actually happens. Either he says that out loud or Derek can read his mind because suddenly the warmth of Derek's body is gone as he quickly strips. And goddamn! His body looked unreal under the pale moonlight coming in through the window, as his muscles flex when he moves. Then Stiles' gaze falls, to his fucking gorgeous cock. It's not super long but it makes up for that in thickness. It's extremely hard and flushed red. Derek strokes it slowly a few times before resuming his position between Stiles' legs.  
He looks up at Stiles with a wolfish grin and before Stiles can question it, Derek takes the head of his cock in his mouth and sucks, tongue swirling at the same time.

"God Derek FUCK!" Stiles groans as Derek takes him down further. Stiles tries to buck his hips up but Derek is holding him in place, hard enough to leave bruises. 

 

Derek is taking more and more of Stiles and working his hands around what he can't reach with his mouth. He's even making these obscene noises and moaning around Stiles' cock and it makes Stiles have to bite onto his forearm to keep himself from groaning too loud. His has his eyes shut tight with the effort of trying not to come, which he knew would happen the minute he looked down at those sinful lips wrapped around him. Lost in the sensations of Derek's mouth, Stiles doesn't notice when one of Derek's hands leaves his hips and move down between his ass cheeks. His eyes immediatly fly open when he feels a finger pressing lightly at his hole, teasing. He can't help but glance down when Derek takes his mouth away from Stiles' cock to suck on his finger. He presses the wet digit back against Stiles' hole and presses a little harder, causing Stiles' whole body to tremble. He keeps pushing and his finger slips inside Stiles, slowly.

"yessss Derek fuck that feels good!" Stiles manages to groan

Once Derek's finger is completely in, he crooks it and rubs up against Stiles' prostate, at the same time he deep throats Stiles cock.

The sensations are too fucking much for Stiles to handle and he feels his orgasm build and build until Derek growls around his dick and his whole body tenses and he shoots his load down Derek's throat.

"DEREKK" he sobs while Derek sucks the his orgasm out of him. His dick started to soften and he has to almost push Derek off him cause of the sensitivity.

After a few minutes, Stiles breath returns to normal.

"That was like the best orgasm I've ever fucking had dude!" Stiles grins in a post-orgasmic haze, already about to start dozing off. "Want me to return the favor?"

"No Stiles," Derek chuckled softly, "and don't go to sleep, I'm not done with you yet." 

Stiles looks over at Derek when he says that, dick already twitching at the implications of that statement. Derek leans in and kisses him then whispers against his mouth, "turn over and get on your hands and knees." 

Stiles tries to turn over but has to have help from Derek because he is still feeling a little boneless from his previous orgasm. Once he is in position, he feels Derek get off the bed. He sees that Derek is still impossibly hard and steadily leaking precum. 

"Dude, how are you still hard?!" he asked, eye wide

"Werewolf stamina" Derek's voice sounded wrecked, as if he was the one who just shot some of his brain cells through his dick. Stiles felt his own dick hardening again at just the sound of his voice. 

Derek had positioned himself between Stiles' legs and used his hands to roughly pull apart his ass cheeks. He smackes Stiles' hard on his right one and Stiles moans and pushes his hips back towards Derek. Then Derek's hands are suddenly gone and Stiles hears him pop open the lube. _"When did he get that?_ " Stiles wonders and was about to ask but he chokes on his words as an almost inhuman sound escapes from him when he feels two of Derek's slick fingers pressing against his rim. He automatically tenses up. 

"Relax Stiles just breathe" Derek soothes as he uses his other hand to gently massage one of Stiles' thighs. 

Once he relaxes he can feel the fingers slowly sliding inside of him. After they were completely inside, Derek just let him adjust to the slight stretch and burn. He pushes back against the fingers to let Derek know he was ready. Slowly, Derek begins moving and scissoring his fingers, brushing against the prostate every now and then. Stiles is getting harder and harder by the minute. He moves his hips back to meet Derek's hand, fucking himself on the fingers. 

"Look at you," Derek almost whispers, "You're so tight, I have to stretch you good so you can take my knot" Right as he says this he enters a third finger and presses hard against his prostate. Stiles' arms fail him and he collapses to the bed, pushing his hips up and back. Wanting, needing more. 

"D-derek...please just _please..._ " Stiles practically begs

"Please what Stiles? What do you want?" The older man responds, knowing exactly what Stiles wants. 

"Godammit Derek please fuck me, give me your knot, fill me up with your cu--"

Stiles is cut off when he hears a low growl and feels the loss as Derek removes his fingers. He then feels the head of Derek's lubed cock pressing. Then Derek is inside him in one quick thrust. He doesn't give Stiles time to adjust this time, and instead starts a rough pace; pulling almost all the way out before shoving back in. He is draped over Stiles' back and is kissing and licking his neck. 

"Fuck Stiles you feel so good.. so tight around my cock" Derek breathes against his ear, thrusting in smaller thrusts. Stiles can't even think straight because of the feeling of being filled by Derek. He just pushes his hips to meet Derek's thrusts, the new angle causing Derek's cock to rub against Stiles' prostate on every single thrust. Stiles vision blacks out and he sees stars as he comes, untouched. He clenches around Derek and Derek whimpers, slowing his thrusts to grind in small circles. Once Stiles can see again he feels his hole began to stretch, impossibly farther. Derek's knot.

"I-is that..?" he gasps 

Derek only grunts in response as he thrust hard, forcing his knot into Stiles. Stiles clenches again and feels Derek tense above him, coming and coming inside his ass. Derek bites down hard on Stiles' shoulder, not enough to turn him, but hard enough to break skin. Derek licks the little droplets of blood that form and it heals the mark a little. 

"Dude you're heavy" Stiles says after both of them have started to breathe normal again. 

Derek shifts them, careful to not move too much, so that they're on their sides and drapes his arm around Stiles. 

After a few minutes of content silence, Stiles asks softly, "so how long are we like this and why did you bite me?"

Derek takes a minute to reply before answering, "usually 30 minutes to an hour and...that was a claiming bite."

"and what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that you're finally mine." Derek smiled into Stiles' neck.

Stiles snuggled closer to Derek before they both drifted off to sleep. 

 

**To Be Continued.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm so yea...feedback(: next chapter coming soooonn (sorry its taken so long Ive been hella busy)


End file.
